The 3 little Sons and the Big Bad Vegeta
by A Random Fan
Summary: Krillin is reading Marron a bedtime story. It goes a little like this...


THE 3 LITTLE SONS AND THE BIG BAD VEGETA  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything so don't sue me.   
  
(A/N: This fic was written with the assistance of my sister, Shadowmusic. Read her fics too, they're funny. Please review.)  
  
  
Krillin sat down at Marron's bedside. "Alright honey, it's time for a bedtime story!" "Yay," Marron said in a monotone voice, like Android 18. "You sound more like your mother everyday!" the proud Krillin exclaimed. "Just tell the story," Marron replied. "Ok, this story is called "The 3 Little Sons and the Big Bad Vegeta"." Marron sat up, looking a little more interested. "Here it goes..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once upon a time, there were three little Sons; Goku, Gohan, and Goten. They lived with Chichi over in the 475 Mountain Area. One day, Chichi got bored of cooking for them and threw them out. So Goku, Gohan, and Goten went to go build houses of their own.   
  
First, they went to Capsule Corps. Bulma told them that she would give them capsules of building supplies, but she couldn't shelter them due to her husband the Big Bad Vegeta. So each Son whispered in Bulma's ear what they wanted, and Bulma waved her magical keyboard mouse and ordered up three capsules.  
  
Goten went back to the mountains. He opened up his capsule full of bricks, but realized he had no cement. So he went to Chibi Trunk's house. Bulma was surprised to see Goten back so soon so she asked what was wrong. She was happy to provide him with cement and Goten soon flew off back to his bricks. 'Wow Trunks is really smart.' he thought as he flew off. 'He got his mother to help me, and I didn't even ask him! Trunks is my hero.' So Goten went and messily built a house of bricks and cement. 'That's sure to hold.' he thought 'Even against the Big Bad Vegeta!'  
  
Vegeta smirked. 'So the banshee woman threw out Kakarot and his two brats, huh?' He felt Kakarot Brat #2's ki leaving Capsule Corps and followed. It wasn't long before he came upon a house built of bricks and cement. He knocked on the door. "Brat! Let me in, now!" "Not by the non-existent hair on my chinny chin chin!"Goten sniveled. "Brat! Let me in, or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blast your house into the next dimension!"   
  
Goten was pretty sure his house would hold against the Big Bad Vegeta, but he climbed out the window anyway, just to be safe. "Final Flash" huffed and puffed the Bid Bad Vegeta. Goten's house found a new place of residence in the next dimension. Goten hurried away to Gohan's house. 'Brother will know what to do! That's why mom sent him to school and everything...I think.'  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan had just finished the calculus equations needed to build his house of titanium alloy, barbed wire, and atomic land mines. 'I need a couple padlocks.' Gohan thought. So he felt for Piccolo's ki. He found it at Lookout. Mr. Popo was surprised to see Gohan and demanded what he wanted. He was annoyed but finally decided to give Gohan a couple of padlocks. 'Wow, Mr. Piccolo's really smart.' he thought as he flew. 'He got Mr. Popo to give me some padlocks, and I didn't even ask him! Mr. Piccolo's my hero.' So Gohan built his house of titanium alloy, barbed wire, atomic land mines, and padlocks. Just as he finished Goten arrived with Vegeta's ki fast approaching. 'Wow' Goten and Gohan thought 'I bet that this house could even stand against the Big Bad Vegeta!'  
  
Vegeta arrived at Kakarots Brat #1's house and knocked on the door. "Brats, let me in now!" "Not by the non existent hair on our chinny chin chins." Goten and Gohan sniveled. "Brats, you had better let me in, or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house into the next dimension!" "That's what he did to my house brother!" cried Goten. "I'm pretty sure my house can stand against the Big Bad Vegeta, but let's climb out the window just in case." Gohan replied. "Final Flash" huffed and puffed the Big Bad Vegeta. Gohan's house joined Goten's in the next dimension. Goten and Gohan hurried away to Goku's house. 'Dad will know what to do! That's why he's the best fighter...I think.'  
  
Meanwhile, Goku was staring at his chosen spot for a house. It was missing something. After thinking for an hour he realized what it was - his house. He needed some more materials. "I need some more materials" he said aloud. "I think I'll ask my bestest friend - the Big Bad Vegeta." He decided to look for Vegeta at Chichi's house, though he had no clue why.  
  
"I need a pail and a shovel." he said to Chichi once at her house. Chichi sweatdropped, but was used to her husband's strange demands and went to get a pail and shovel. 'Wow, the Big Bad Vegeta is really smart.' he thought as he flew back. 'He got Chichi to help me and I didn't even ask him! Vegeta is my hero.' Then Goku realized he was flying in the wrong direction and turned around.   
  
Soon Goku was done with his house. 'I bet this would even hold against Hercule, the greatest fighter in the world. After all, he did beat Cell...I think. At least that's what is says on TV, and TV is always right!' About that time Gohan and Goten arrived and stared in shock at their father's house. The Big Bad Vegeta arrived soon afterward and stared at Goku's house as well. After about 5 minutes, Goku finally noticed their presence and said "Isn't my house so pretty?" Vegeta huffed and puffed and thought 'What the h*** I got this far, I might as well go through with it' and yelled "Final Flash". Goku's house started to go to the next dimension, but fell apart halfway there.  
  
"Now why did you blow my sand castle into the next dimension for, Vegeta?" Goku whined. "You know the world is doomed when someone like my dad is the strongest fighter!" Gohan muttered. "Kakarot spar with me!" Vegeta yelled, overhearing Gohan. "Then we'll find out once and for all who's the strongest fighter!" "Alright Vegeta, but only because your my bestest friend!"  
  
At hearing this, Vegeta powered all the way up to SSJ2 in frustration. Goku started powering up, but stopped when he saw Goten, Gohan, and Vegeta all laying on the floor, unconscious from the energy he was emitting. "Ah, but I didn't even make it halfway through that time!" he whined. He picked up Gohan and Goten and flew off to Chichi for a senzu bean. Chichi, in one of her mood swings, decided to take the three little Sons back. As for the Big Bad Vegeta, he went crying home to Bulma.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The End" Krillin finished. Marron frowned "I'm still not sleepy yet." she complained. Krillin sighed 'Why do I even bother, this is what happens all the time anyway.' he thought. He reached for the shut down switch behind his daughter's ear.   
  
The next weekend, over dinner, Krillin sensed Vegeta's ki heading towards them. He seemed angry. Krillin turned to his family. "Did anyone have any interaction with Capsule Corps at all, whatsoever this past week?" he asked. " I just sent an e-mail there two days ago with that bed time story you told me." Marron replied. Krillin wondered how far he could get his family away in five minutes.   
  
Needless to say, Kame House joined the others in the next dimension.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
